¡Esta es mi noche!
by Mika Azu
Summary: Soul y Maka son novios, han pasado por muchas cosas, pero esta noche es su noche. XD (Leemon próximamente, les advierto por si no les gusta)
1. Chapter 1

**############################################################################################################**

**Paciencia**

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, todo su departamento tenia un ambiente cálido y digno de la ocasión Soul terminaba de prepara una cena magnifica, el segundo intento para ser exactos, la primera se le había chamuscado, y quedado reducida a cenizas incomestibles. La verdad solo acomodo la mesa, puso los platos y recalentó lo que pidió del restaurante italiano que a Maka tanto le gustaba.

Maka tenían 20 años y Soul 21, llevaban saliendo desde hace tres años, habían pasado por tanto juntos, desde que ella aceptara salir con él, hasta la insoportable de Amanda que fliteaba con Soul, cada que podía al comenzar la universidad.

Pero esa noche era su noche, le ponía nervioso, Maka al fin accedió a pasar la noche con él. La deseaba tanto que no sabía como procedería, si jalarla y llevarla a su habitación en cuanto ella tocara a la puerta, y despojarla de la ropa, o simplemente dejar que todo fuera pasando tranquilamente e ir disfrutando lentamente de su piel, labios, aroma y todo aquello que lo volvía loco. No era que se quejara, comprendía que su novia fuera virgen y eso, es solo, que el joven la amaba de una manera desbordante, como si Maka hubiera sido hecha únicamente para él, Soul Evans

Soul esperaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento, aun era temprano, se precipito mucho al terminar los preparativos y casi sin querer se puso a recordar el primer momento que vio a Maka, en la preparatoria cuando ella tenia 17 años y él cumpliría los 18.

**#################################################################################################################**

**Esta historia llevara leemon, pues si, pero esto es el comienzo de la historia XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**#############################################################################################################**

**Inesperado **

**SOUL PROV**

_Nos encontrábamos paseando dentro de la preparatoria, Kid discutía como siempre, algo acerca de que el salón no se encontraba asimétricamente acomodado, de que el uniforme debía tener las mismas dos líneas en ambos hombros y no solo en uno, pronunciaba su gastado discurso dos o tres veces al día, si bien nos iba y Black star solo bostezaba y declaraba:_

_-Como si un salón fuera tan importante como para acaparar mi entrenamiento._

_-Además el uniforme es muy cool-dije yo, pues el saco blanco con corbata negra me hacia lucir muy bien_

_Pasamos por los jardines y se pusieron a discutir, yo ya no les ponía atención ya que de repente algo capto mi mirada, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes que nunca había visto en el colegio, estaba sentada leyendo en una jardinera, su físico no era exactamente el de una alumna de preparatoria, pero había algo encantador en ella que me cautivo en el primer momento. Aproveche que mis amigos discutían y me acerque con cuidado a la muchacha que no quitaba la mirada de su libro._

_-co, cof-me aclare la garganta para atraer su atención, pero no me hizo caso- COF, COF_

_Volteo a verme un poco molesta, tal vez por interrumpir su lectura, pero poco me importo, porque me interesaba saber su nombre_

_-Soy Soul Evans-y le ofrecí mi mano ¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo todo eso? Me dije_

_-Maka Albarn-contesto ella, sin darme la mano_

_-Este… ¿eres nueva? nunca te había visto en la escuela-_

_"O si que gran orador eres" me regañe "sigue diciendo estupideces"_

_-Bueno, pues si-respondió algo molesta_

_¿Por qué se enfada? ¿Acaso estaba siendo atrevido? La verdad es que si, sin embargo no me importo ya que sentía una curiosa atracción por la chica que recién me dio su nombre. Me proponía a decir algo inteligente, pero no supe que, y de repente alguien me llamo_

_-Soul, muchacho, veo que ya conociste a la joven Albarn_

_-Sid-sensei_

_-Albarn-san-la llamo el profesor_

_-Me podrías acompañar, te presentare a tu representante de clase de segundo año para que te muestre la escuela_

_-Yo podría hacerlo-me apresure a proponerme_

_Maka volteo y note un leve rubor en sus mejillas, joder se veía tan linda_

_-No, tu estas en tercero y prefiero que lo haga alguien de su grupo. De todos modos gracias Soul_

_Y ambos se marcharon. Maldije al profesor por quitarme la oportunidad por hablar con Maka_

_…._

_Habían pasado dos meses y yo estaba en mi salón moviendo el pie contra el piso ya muy harto de la clase, tenia que salir y buscar a Maka. El timbre sonó y salí casi corriendo, ni siquiera preste atención a Kid que me llamaba para preguntar por Crona, la amiga de mi futura novia que por alguna razón me había dado calabazas._

_El verdadero problema, pensé mientras recorría el pasillo de los alumnos de segundo año, era que Maka nunca me mandaba al diablo como debía ser, con gritos o con un "déjame pervertido" y gesto de enfado, ¡Nunca! Y eso me hacia quererla más. Siempre que le proponía salir desde que la conocí, (si ya llevaba dos meses dándole lata ¬¬) me negaba la ansiada cita, pero con una vocecita sutil y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que me dejaba encandilado, y por supuesto yo tenia que ser persistente, terco y terminar amándola cada vez más. Era de esas muchachas de mirada enigmática y sonrisa tierna que provocaba que te la pasaras toda la noche pensando en ella._

_-¿Entonces como es él?-oí la voz de crona que se aproximaba en mi dirección en compañía de cierta rubia que me volvía loco_

_-Es divertido, honesto, pero Soul-senpai…_

_Maka no termino de hablar, pues choco conmigo, no perdí el tiempo, la tome por los hombros, y me la lleve, no si antes decir (pues Kid me mataría si me atrevía a espantar a su chica) :_

_-Te la regreso en un momento Crona, así que por favor dile a su profesor que no tarda_

_Nos metimos en un aula vacía, la arrincone contra la pared recargando las palmas en esta, mi frente quedo contra la suya y pregunte en un susurro:_

_-¿Quién es divertido y honesto?_

_-Soul-senpai, me harías el favor de…_

_No la deje terminar, ya estaba muy desesperado, oyéndola hablar de otro hombre que no era yo y que además era un chico que Maka consideraba encantador y quien sabe que más_

_La bese, tomándola por la cintura para que no me empujara y levantarla de paso un poco, pues era mas baja que yo. Sus labios eran tibios y mordí gentilmente su labio inferior, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no me rechazo, todo lo contrario agarro con sus manos mi camisa, podía saborear sus suspiros contra mi boca, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia_

_-No, no podemos-dijo algo alterada alejándome con las manos_

_-¿Por qué no?-dije acercándome a su oído –Me pareció de lo más exquisito, sabes a cerezas_

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo ella renuente, pero abrazándome ya que no se mantenía en pie "¿Sera de los nervios? " Me preguntaba en ese momento_

_-La jale hasta una silla en donde la senté, me arrodille y con mis labios contra la piel de su mano dije:_

_-Te veo el domingo en la estación del parque a la 1:00 p.m. Ahí escuchare todo lo que me tengas que decir no antes. Hasta el domingo, por cierto gracias por el beso es de lo mejor que he probado y espero que el domingo me puedas dar un poco más-concluí con voz seductora, me puse de pie y salí del salón, dejando para mi satisfacción, a una rubia en confusión total y sin habla _

**_DIN DONG!_**

-¡Rayos!-exclame, me había quedado dormido, no recordaba que soñé-son las 6:30, Maka llega temprano, bueno mejor para mi

Y sonreí con picardía mientras habría la puerta, pero la persona que entro no era Maka. Era Kid

-Kid ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí?-me respondió el joven asimétrico- mi novia esta con la tuya, dijo que saldrían juntas desde la mañana, hey no cierres la puerta Black star viene atrás, también Tsubaki se fue con Maka y Crona, por eso venimos hoy. Trajimos varios videojuegos

¿De que demonios hablaba Kid? Mi novia me prometió que esa noche estaríamos juntos

¡En definitiva esa tenía que ser mi noche y no aceptaría que me la cambiaran por vídeo-juegos!

**##################################################################################################################**

**Bien espero que les halla gustado, espero sus reviews :) por si quieren sugerir algo **


	3. Chapter 3

**#####################################################################################################**

**SOUL PROV**

Me sostenía el puente de la nariz con ambas manos, sentado en el sofá de mi de pequeña sala y la cara echada hacia atrás para que no sangrara, mientras Kid me pasaba hielo de la nevera y Black star se burlaba. El muy tarado imbécil, entro empujando la puerta mientras yo aún estaba tras ella y me dio de lleno en la cara. No parecía rota pero sí que dolía.

-Parece que no esta rota pero creo que se va a hinchar-me decía Kid, mirando de cerca mi cara.

-Estas de broma-gruñi aun con la cabeza hacia atras

No podía ser, maldije mi mala suerte por lo bajo

-¿y para que te pusiste detrás de la puerta? tonto-pregunto Black star.

-Porque no pensé que un estúpido fuera a entrar en estampida-voltee a verlo con enojo-y mejor que se vayan, no tengo tiempo para esto, espero visitas a las ocho de la noche

Me puse de pie con la bolsa de hielo en la cara y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola para que aquellos dos se fueran de inmediato.

-Ambos, largo de aquí-exigí con una sola mano en la perilla.

-¿HE?-balbucearon.

Sé que era grosero con mis amigos, pero suficiente era con tener la nariz magullada y adolorida. Los dos me miraban sin comprender mi insistencia en que se fueran.

-ok ok, vas a tener visitas a las ocho ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato y nos vamos antes de las ocho?-propuso Kid.

Yo me iba a oponer, pero Black star se adelantó y sin importarle que me doliera la nariz por su culpa, me fue empujando hasta el sillón.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas-dijo y se dispuso a conectar la consola al televisor- te doy la oportunidad de estar en mi magnifica presencia.

Miraba entre impaciente y fastidiado a mi compañero, después de todo era culpa suya que en ese momento estuviera con una bolsa de hielo en la cara. Lo que yo quería era estar ante la magnífica presencia de mi novia, cenar tranquilamente, y después llevarla a mi habitación para acorralarla entre mi cuerpo y la cama. Poder hacer con ella todo lo que me había negado hasta esta noche.

-Esta bien, pero se van a las siete y media-suspire, decidiendo que era mejor darles gusto por una hora y se fueran después.

-Entonces escoge control- me dijo Kid, ofreciéndome un control.

Yo solo le hice un gesto negativo con la mano y con una sonrisa torcida dije:

-Hoy solo veré como se despedazan entre ustedes.

-Como quieras-dijo Black star que estaba sacando una bolsa de papas de la alacena.

Me quede recostado en el sofá, burlándome de como Black star machacaba a Kid que se moría por que los botones de su control no era simétricos.

-Despiértenme en media hora cuando se vayan-pedí

-Por supuesto-contesto Kid , mientras yo dejaba la bolsa de hielo en el suelo y me quedaba dormido.

_Después de esperar quince minutos tras la hora acordada Maka al fin llego, llevaba una falda verde botella arriba de la rodilla y una playera de manga larga blanca, se veía muy linda con el cabello suelto, por lo regular lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas_

_-Pensé que no llegarías, que me dejarías plantado-bromee_

_Maka no me respondio, solo torcio ligeramente la boca_

_-Mejor dime que quieres o piensas chantajearme con ese beso_

_La mire sorprendido ¿yo chantajearla? Lo que quería es que lo disfrutara tanto como yo, y aunque no era mi intención, si no actuaba rápido Maka se marcharía y perdería mi oportunidad. Así que tuve que mentir, aunque desde un principio no pensaba contar a nadie lo del beso. _

_-Pues sí, así que ten una cita conmigo por favor-dije acercándome a ella-y contesta la pregunta que te hice el viernes ¿Quién es divertido y honesto?_

_Ella hizo una mueca y se sonrojo levemente, que adorable se veía cuando estaba nerviosa. _

_-No ¿Por qué eres tan insistente conmigo?_

_-Y tu ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Porque no admites que te gusto-contraataque velozmente-te he observado durante dos meses, eres de esas chicas románticas que les gusta leer un montón, que son honestas, alegres y que en definitiva no se dejarían besar por alguien a menos de que quieran a esa persona, te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que también me observas, me he dado cuenta._

_-¿Te di... diste cuenta?-y miro el piso con disimulo-¡quiero decir eso no es cierto!_

_La mirada de Maka era de sorpresa, ¿en serio me creía tan tonto?, pero aproveche ese momento y la tome de ambas manos_

_-Dame una oportunidad ¿quieres?-pedí mientras besaba las palmas de sus manos, sin importarme que hubiera un montón de gente en la estación. _

_Por fin después de dos meses se dio por vencida, y solamente asintió. Fue una excelente cita, poco a poco Maka fue perdiendo su habitual timidez y renuencia, y me regalaba sonrisas. Durante la cita le preguntaba a momentos cerca del oído, sobre quien era el chico al que consideraba tan genial, pero no me daba una respuesta. Fuimos al típico cine, donde tuve la oportunidad de besarle una vez mas y se sonrojo cuando le susurre en la oscura sala del cine:_

_-Segura que nunca habías besado lo haces muy bien-_

_-No me molestes-se quejo y ya no me hablo al menos durante la película _

_Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que llego la hora de despedirnos. Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, y le iba hacer la gran pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerla, lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido. _

_-No deberíamos vernos más_

_-Ni siquiera tienes una buena razón ¿verdad?-comente mientras posaba mis labios y sentía el ardor de su frente-Hemos estado todo el día juntos ya no puedes negar lo que sientes por mi _

_-Estoy comprometida_

_Tres días pasaron desde la cita del Domingo y Maka me rehuía. Cuando se cruzaba conmigo por los pasillos y en la salida, daba rodeos para no toparse cara a cara conmigo, su amiga Crona a pesar de ser la novia de Kid no era de mucha ayuda y después de mucho interrogarla sobre el prometido de Maka y no obtener respuesta mi amigo me exigió que la dejara en paz, ya que la tenia muy espantada._

_-Si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a Maka-me aconsejo Kid._

_-Si Maka no se escondiera de mi ya lo habría hecho._

_-Sera como sea, pero ya deja a Crona en paz-me espeto Kid_

_Mi amigo tenia mucha razón tenia que llegar al fondo de esto, ya ni modo si me mandaban a una celda por acosador. Espere cerca del aula vacía donde bese por primera vez a Maka hasta que la vi acercarse. Y todo mi auto control se perdió. No le di tiempo de decir nada, la tome por la cintura, nos metimos al salón, la recargue en la pared y la cargue tomándola por los muslos. _

_-Me importa un carajo que estés comprometida, solo dime que me quieres y encontrare la solución para que que podamos estar juntos-le susurre desesperadamente contra el cuello y le di besos suaves, notando su agitación. _

_-Soul... yo-gimió Maka y me abrazo-yo... _

Me desperté de golpe a causa de los gritos

-¡TE GANE!

-¡Pero usas siempre el mismo ataque!-reclamaba Kid.

Ya harto de la actitud de mis compañeros y olvidándome de mi maltrecha nariz mire el reloj y exclame:

-Bien son las 7:20 como que se van yendo

Como pude arroje a mis amigos a la calle, pues me dolía la nariz. Marque por teléfono a la única persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento

-Maka

-¿paso algo Soul?

-Dime que vienes para mi casa, que no estas con tus amigas, por favor-suplique

-Estaba por salir Soul, pero ¿te encuentras bien? suenas raro

-Tú no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, por cierto te espero con ansias-concluí y colgué.

Por supuesto que me oía raro, pero si le decía que Black star casi me rompía la nariz de seguro se arruinaría mi maravillosa noche. Solo necesito serenidad y paciencia, me dije, mientras salia corriendo al baño, pues me comenzaba a sangrar la nariz.

**#################################################################################################################**

**Se que me van a querer matar después de casi romperle la nariz a Soul, pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien, esperemos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**#####################################################################################################**

**Dame tiempo **

**MAKA PROV**

-¿Quién te llamo Maka?-me pregunto crona con su acostumbrada vocecilla llena de timidez sentada sobre la cama de mi habitación

-Era Soul, pero se escuchaba algo… no sé cómo agripado-fue mi contestación

-Han de ser sus nervios-me decía Blair con una sonrisa como si ella supiera algo que yo desconocía

-¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí Maka?-me preguntaba Tsubaki mientras se paseaba por mi cuarto, decía que le relajaba estar en él

-Desde que Soul golpeo a mi prometido hace dos años-dije algo avergonzada y sin embargo satisfecha.

Ya tenía casi dos años desde que me había mudado con Blair, amiga de Soul, me había propuesto vivir con él inmediatamente en cuanto pudo pagar su departamento, sin embargo me negué por la razón de que no quería meterlo en problemas, además aunque yo le amaba muchísimo quería por una vez en mi vida ser independiente. Desde que la familia Vandom me había adoptado, cuando yo tenía 10 años, nunca me permitían hacer nada a mi sola y eso me irritaba. Debía ser según sus propias palabras una "damita de sociedad"

Con Soul era todo lo contrario yo podía ser como quería, pero me enamore de él por otros motivos. Soul es de esas personas honestas, divertidas e impulsivas. Amaba su manera de ser, tan directa y sin miedo. No me explicaba cómo me había enamorado de Soul, solo ocurrió todo en él me atraía inevitablemente y de ser posible deseaba con toda el alma hacerlo feliz y compartir toda mi vida con él.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Blair

-¿Cómo le harás esta noche?-pregunto

-¿Hacer que?-dije sorprendida

-Ya sabes que Maka-me dijo Blair con risa picara

Me levante de mi cama donde me encontraba sentada a un lado de Crona, tome mi pequeña mochila me dirigí a la puerta, di un último vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 7:30 y salí por ella, mientras cerraba la puerta, le saque la lengua a Blair

-Eso a ti no te importa. Por cierto muchas gracias por ir de compras conmigo, Crona, Tsubaki-dije y las deje en mi cuarto

Ya era tarde, con suerte llegaría puntual. Me subí al autobús que me dejaba a unas cuadras del edificio donde vivía mi novio, y me quede un rato dormida, aún faltaba camino para llegar.

_-Soul, no es que me arrepienta, pero podrías hacerte a un lado, pesas-dije, ya que mi novio se encontraba recargado contra mi espalda y yo trataba de leer para el examen que tendría esa tarde_

_-Es que me estas ignorando otra vez-dijo secamente poniendo un poco más de fuerza contra mi espalda, provocando que mi cara quedara pegada al libro que tenía en las rodillas_

_-Eso no es cierto-pronuncie al mismo tiempo que me enderezaba y él se levantaba de un salto sobre la jardinera donde nos encontrábamos sentados_

_-Claro que es cierto-me recrimino, sin enfadarse, más bien en gesto burlón, me abrazo levantándome de la jardinera y poniendo su cara entre mi cabello suspirando-deberíamos tener una cita, no hemos tenido una desde la primera vez que prácticamente te obligue a salir_

_-Sabes que no podemos-dije en un susurro tomándolo de la camisa_

_-Llevamos un casi un año saliendo y mira que permití que fuera a escondidas, si por mi fuera lo gritaría a todo el mundo. Además en unas semanas salgo de este colegio, no nos podremos ver tanto como ahora_

_-Lo sé y lamento que sea de esta manera, pero en cuanto yo salga de la preparatoria todo cambiara dejare la casa Vandom-dije totalmente convencida deshaciendo el abrazo que nos unía, y sonriendo le señale su salón-ahora vete que tienes examen y si no mal recuerdo las ciencias no son tu especialidad_

_-Mira que recordarme un examen en este momento-se quejó Soul-pero el próximo domingo eres toda mía ¿entendido?_

_-jajajaja como si fuera así de fácil salir-le dije al verlo alejarse, un poco divertida y por otra parte preocupada._

_La primera y única vez que había salido con él fue un poco complicado. Yo era la prometida de Damián Vandom el cual era un buen muchacho, pero yo no le quería, no de la forma en la que él me pretendía. Yo ya me había enamorado de Soul Evans_

_Y durante bastante tiempo Soul y yo nos veíamos a escondidas_

_-¡Le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a Maka y te mato!_

_-Soul, cálmate- decía yo agarrándolo por los hombros tratando de evitar que golpeara a un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros_

_-¡¿Qué me calme? ¡De eso nada!-exclamo Soul_

_Damián se encontraba en el piso, con el labio roto por una mordida que le di al intentar besarme por la fuerza y el ojo morado a causa de un puñetazo que le propino Soul cuando vio la escena a lo lejos de la entrada de la preparatoria. A pesar de que Soul se había graduado, todas las tarde me recogía para dar un paseo antes de que me dejara en la ca_sa _de los Vandom, pero en esta ocasión Damián se presentó antes que él para reclamarme sobre los rumores que escucho, acerca de un novio que yo tenia_

_-¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto Maka, con lo que te quiero!-me recriminaba Damián_

_-Pero yo no te quiero de la misma forma-reclame-te veo como a un amigo y con tu familia estoy muy agradecida, pero…_

_Me adelante un poco, pero Soul me tomo de la cintura y me detuvo_

_-Agradezco que tu familia cuidara de Maka hasta ahora, sin embargo no tienen de que preocuparse, a partir de ahora yo me encargare de cuidarla-y me jalo de la mano_

_Llegamos a la parada del autobús_

_-¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo o con Blair como lo planeamos?_

_-Eres una persona de lo más impulsiva ¿lo sabias?-dije un poco molesta-pudiste meterte en problemas_

_-Si lo sé, ahora tu contéstame-dijo volviendo a su seductor tono de voz, el que tanto empleaba cuando yo me molestaba solo para provocarme_

_-Por el momento con Blair-dije en un suspiro_

_-¿Por qué?-me pregunto Soul_

_-Tú deberías saber por qué-conteste_

_-Supongo que soy muy impulsivo-gruño-por cierto hablando de impulsos_

_Me beso sin aviso alguno, no había gente en ese momento, pero de por si me costaba mucho contener mis suspiros contra sus labios. Soul lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello_

_-Nunca, nunca te dejare ir, acostúmbrate a ello-me dijo_

_Legamos a su apartamento y me cargo a su cuarto donde me recostó en la cama, pude notar en sus ojos algo mas pasional que los besos que hasta el momento nos habíamos dado. Me senté inmediatamente sobre la orilla de la cama y el se fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro_

_Puso sus manos a mis costados y dijo con voz algo ronca _

_-¿solo te beso en la boca?_

_-Lo intento_

_-Me molesta el pensar que alguien mas te ha tocado además de mi-__susurro_

_Comenzó__ a besar mi cuello y yo me estaba dejando llevar, recargo mi cuerpo sobre la cama, poco a poco empezó a morder delicadamente mis labios, pero aun no estaba lista para dar ese paso y no quería que él lo hiciera solo porque se encontraba molesto con Damián. Tome su cara con mis manos y muy cerca de su oído le dije: _

_-Dame tiempo, por favor_

_El gruño cerca de mi cuello y pronuncio en voz baja_

_-Tiempo... esta bien_

Me desperté muy acalorada ¡Rayos, me había quedado dormida!, tan dormida que casi me pasaba de la parada destinada. Me baje del autobús algo adormilada y mire mi reloj. ¡Por todos los cielos eran las 8:30! Al parecer por quedarme dormida no me percate del tráfico y en ese momento mi celular sonó

**###########################################################################################################**

**Lo se, me he tardado un montón en actualizar y en verdad pido una disculpa lo siento!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y ¿adivinen que viene en el quinto capitulo?, pues lo que han estado esperando! XD**

**De corazón les deseo un feliz año! **


	5. Capitulo 5

**################################################## ################################################## ####### Una noche inolvidable**

Eran las 8:30 y Maka no llegaba. Me estaba impacientando por varias razones. Y no, no se traba de mi nariz, a decir verdad, la nariz es solo una escandalosa al momento de recibir un golpe, sangra mas de lo que se lastima. La primera razón de mi molestia, era que Amanda estaba haciendo su ultimo intento para que yo dejara a Maka, al marcarme a mi teléfono y contarme cosas horribles sobre ella. ¡Ja! Como si yo le fuera a creer en sus mentiras. Yo sabia como era Maka, si, a veces se molestaba por tonterías, pero siempre ha sido una chica honesta y me ama.

Asi que sin dejar que dijera una palabra mas le colgué. _"eso me pasa por dar mi numero de teléfono a mis compañeros, sin saber primero sus intenciones"_ pensé algo irritado. La segunda razón y no por eso menos importante, era que Maka no llegaba y me repetía a mi mismo. _"te lo prometió si vendrá, te lo prometió"_. Y la tercera, que en si era un obstáculo para mis planes de esa noche, fue que Wes me llamo para decirme que se dirigía a mi departamento. Intente explicarle la situación, pero antes de poder decirle algo, él solo me comunico que se trataba de un asunto importante y colgó.

Por esa razón me hice de un plan B. Esperar a Wes y atenderlo lo mas rápido posible, con la esperanza de que si veía a Maka ahí, entendiera la situación y se fuera sin decir o preguntar más de lo necesario.

Sonó el timbre de mi teléfono y conteste:

-Soul estoy en la entrada de tu casa-se escucho una voz burlona por el teléfono

-Estas loca Amanda. Si no te vas me voy a olvidar que eres mujer y …-no termine mi amenaza cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta y me apresure para abrirla- !Vete, no te quiero ver aquí!

Y azote la puerta. Me arrepentí medio segundo después de lo que hice. No era Amanda la que estaba a mi puerta ¡Era Maka a quien le había dado un portazo en la cara! De inmediato me apresure a abrir la puerta, para encontrar a mi novia plantada en la entrada con gesto de no entender nada. Aun así se veía bellísima.

Llevaba un vestido strapless de color negro, con botones color beige enfrente y un cinturón en la mita del vestido del mismo color. Hice un gesto torcido, pues me imaginaba desabrochando esos botones. La caída del vestido era como de campana y el largo era un poco arriba de la rodilla. Un bello cuadro el que mi novia me mostraba. El negro del vestido y el verde de sus ojos por algún motivo combinaban a la perfección, el cabello suelto y rubio era lo único que cubría sus hombros, clavículas y espalda. Y el escote cuadrado de la prenda resguardaba un suave y pronunciado busto. Vaya que había crecido desde que nos conocimos, claro me refería a Maka. Bueno la verdad a quien engaño mi novia creció en todos los buenos sentidos que podía ver un hombre. En su carita traía sus lentes, eso ya se lo había advertido, que tanto leer algún día le pasaría la factura. Pero sus lentes tenían su encanto, al menos para mí.

Antes de que pudiera articular una disculpa decente se apresuró hacia mí y delicadamente tomo mi cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué te paso?-pegunto ella con preocupación.

-Nada-fue mi estúpida contestación y para que mi bochorno aumentara me sonroje. No solo su aspecto era tentador y agradable. Su aroma me recordaba a las esencias que uno pone muy de vez en cuando en la tina de baño.

-Mentiroso, ve como tienes la nariz-dijo, exigiendo una explicación, con sus manos aun en mi cara.

-No es nada en serio. Mejor pasa-y la tome de la mano para hacerla pasar.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y acto seguido Maka se puso a revisar mi cara. Ella no notaba la posición en la que estábamos, pero yo sí. Mientras me encontraba con la espalda recargada, con los brazos cruzados Maka me examinaba con movimientos hábiles. Se había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios, según ella por aburrimiento. Tenia una pierna extendida que colgaba del sillón y la otra doblada le servia de apoyo. No se daba cuenta que su busto rozaba mis manos con delicadeza, tuve que tomarla por la cintura y sentarla a un lado ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que con eso me provocaba?

-No es nada serio, te lo juro-dije, con voz solemne-ademas desde cuando eres doctora. Según yo estudias literatura.

-Según yo eres músico, no boxeador ¿Qué te paso?-insistió Maka, cruzando los brazos, provocando que su strapless resaltara más sus busto.

Yo solo pude tragar saliva ante esta acción y conteste muy obediente.

-Fue un portazo por parte de Black star. Vino en la tarde con Kid, fue un accidente ya sabes cosas de chicos.

Pude ver que Maka suspiro aliviada y al mismo tiempo meneaba la cabeza, dirigiendo la mano hacia el teléfono de la mesita

-Soul, llamare al doctor

Lo que más me temía, mi noche arruinada, pero no, eso no lo permitiría. Dejar este tipo de cosas incompletas era para perdedores, no para alguien cool como yo

-En verdad me siento bien-dije, con la voz más seductora que pude.

Con un brazo la tome por la cintura y con la otra mano alcance la suya, que se dirigía al teléfono. Hundí el rostro en su hombro y la acune en mi regazo. Sintiendo como ella se estremecía yo también lo hice, acercándola un poco mas a mi cuerpo, quedamos casi recostados en el sillón. Lo que provoco que no pudiera resisitirme otro segundo. Pase mis labios por la piel descubierta de su espalda, sintiendo lo tersa, tibia y el cosquilleo que provocaba en mis labios

-Soul-suspiro ella entrecortadamente, tomando la mano que la había detenido, y echando gentilmente los hombros hacia atrás. Mis dos manos terminaron en su vientre y la suyas encima de las mías

Al ver que aceptaba las caricias de buena gana la recargue sobre mi pecho y le susurre:

-Vienes muy elegante hoy

-Tú también lo estás-contesto ella-con camisa de vestir, corbata y todo lo demás

-Me hace ver bien-aclare-muy cool, sin mencionar, lo apuesto

Maka rió divertida cuando dije eso.

-Claro muy cool y apuesto-soltó con voz coqueta.

De repente mi novia dio un respingo, como si recién se acordara de algo. Dándose la vuelta quedamos casi frente a frente. Al no soltarla mis manos quedaron en sus caderas. Maka al parecer no se daba cuenta de esto, pero en esta postura ¿Cómo me controlaría?

-Soul te tengo que decir al importante…-no término la frase cuando nuevamente tocaron el timbre de mi departamento. Con mil demonios ¡¿Qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderme la noche hoy?!

-¿Esperabas a alguien?-pregunto Maka, mientras sus lentes resbalaban de su carita y se separaba de mi regazo.

-A nadie-conteste y para restarle importancia tome el mentón de Maka con las dos manos y la comencé a besar lentamente.

Se oyó el timbre una vez más.

-Que sigan tocando, no… importa-dije ahogando un suspiro y era cierto, no importaba. Me encontraba muy concentrado y entretenido con Maka, que estaba sentada en mis piernas en ese momento. Mi lengua recorría su cuello y mi mano se introducía en su vestido, frotando un suave y caliente muslo, moviendo los dedos encima de este como si de un piano se tratara, mientas ella desordenaba mi cabello.

-Soul-gimio ella, recuperando un poco la razón de estar tan cerca ambos, llamándome a que le prestara atención

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-dije, soltando las palabras en forma de un soplo caliente en el interior de su delicada boca.

-De verdad… necesito decirte algo-pidió ella, colocando sus manos en mis hombros para separarnos un poco, e intentando sacar mi mano de debajo de su vestido, cosa que no hice.

-Mi mano se queda ahí- sentencie, subiéndola un poco más, casi hasta donde podía jurar que se encontraba la ropa interior de Maka, lo que provoco una mirada llena de vergüenza por parte de ella, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello

-¡Oh!-exclamo, muy roja muerta de la pena- como quieras, pero déjame contarte…

Por tercera vez el timbre sonó acompañado de una voz que grito:

-Soul Evans, si no abres te juro que tiro la puerta.

¡Era Wes! ¡¿Qué carajos le pasaba?! Maka casi salto, se puso fuera de mi alcance y se aliso el vestido, y el cabello.

-Pensé que no esperabas a nadie-me reclamo, y fue abrir la puerta.

-Hola Wes-saludo ella a mi hermano.

-¡Maka! Mi cuñada favorita-canturreo Wes y dio sendos besos en las mejillas a mi novia como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. A regañadientes me uní a ellos.

-Quiero creer que soy la única-bromeo Maka con Wes.

-Sabes que lo eres-dije, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El simple tacto con su piel me hacía arder-¿a qué debo tu visita hermano?

-Pues… ¿Qué te paso en la nariz?-pregunto mi hermano al darse cuenta del golpe, y se burló - te ves horrible.

¿Acaso me iban a molestar todos con eso? Y sin más comentarios le hice una seña para que pasara y se sentara. Nos fuimos al sillón donde me sentía tan excitado hace apenas unos momentos. Mi hermano se sentó con su habitual aplomo y elegancia y comenzó hablar.

-Por una parte que bueno que los encuentro a los dos. Lamento si interrumpo su salida. Pero necesito tratar con ustedes un punto importante de su relación.

-Wes te gustaría dejar tanto rodeo y decirnos el motivo de tu visita- _"sumamente, inoportuna y molesta"_ pensé para mis adentros. Mientras Maka se sentaba a mi lado.

-Bien, hace dos años que se desaparecieron-continuo él-digamos que dejaron muchas cosas sueltas. Tú Soul, te valió todo y dejaste la casa sin querer darle una oportunidad a nuestros padres de que entendieran tu situación. Y tú Maka, dejaste la casa de tus padres adoptivos y a un prometido bastante molesto. No los voy a juzgar no vengo a eso. La verdad me agrado bastante lo que hicieron.

Maka se levantó por algo de beber y nos lo ofreció

-¿Entonces? ¿A que vienes?-pregunte –no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Quiero pedirles algo. Que se casen mañana mismo.

Mi rubia abrió muchos los ojos y me tomo fuerte del brazo, al igual que yo, que en ese momento escupí la gaseosa que tenía en la boca.

-Estas… estas de… broma-exclame, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta que jale de quien sabe donde.

-No es broma.

-¿Por qué Wes?-pregunto Maka.

-Porque se vería muy mal que Damián Vandom quisiera cortejar a una mujer casada. A su familia no le conviene un escándalo de esos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Vandom en esto? Él no sabe dónde estamos-

Sentí como Maka tomaba mis manos y carraspeaba con la garganta para que le pusiera atención.

-De eso quería hablarte hoy. Me llamo al teléfono antes de llegar a tu casa, me refiero a Damián. No sé cómo obtuvo mi número –y encogió los hombros para restarle importancia

-Los únicos que sabían dónde estábamos eran Blair y tu Wes- dije perplejo.

-Damián la quiere a ella. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. La ha estado buscando. Por lo que pude enterarme se obsesiono mucho con la prometida que tenía y que escapo de él hace dos años. Sin agregar, que ya todo mundo sabe que se fue contigo Soul.

-Pues lo siento por el tipo. Yo no me pienso casar-dije sin pensar.

Maka suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, y dirigiéndose a mí hermano:

-Lo que este tonto quiere decir, es que, haremos las cosas según queramos y no porque Damián represente una amenaza. Al menos no nos casaremos hasta que Soul madure-se burló ella con una sonrisa radiante, señalándome con el índice.

-Si, no lo haremos hasta que Maka deje de ser una llorona-conteste para hacerla enojar.

Ante tales comentarios Wes solo pudo soltar la carcajada.

-Ustedes no cambian, veo que se siguen amando mucho-replico Wes, con fingido sarcasmo- de acuerdo, pero que conste que les advertí. Deben cuidarse

Para mi mala suerte Wes se quedó a cenar. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de patear a mi querido y estimado hermano mayor. En lo personal ya estaba muy desanimado y no sabía cómo se tomaría Maka el asunto con respecto a Vandom.

-Deberías visitar a nuestros padres-me pidió mi hermano, antes de irse.

A lo que solamente asentí. Me fui a la pequeña sala, después de despedir a mi hermano. Mi pequeña muñeca se encontraba recostada boca abajo, recargando su torso en uno de los brazos del cómodo sillón, con aspecto aburrido. Me acuclille para quedar a la altura de su cara y tomarle la mano, que colgaba fuera del sillón.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte, dando la noche por un fracaso total. Por mucho que esto me decepcionara

-Con que ¿llorona?-cuestiono ella, con gesto torcido, exigiéndome una explicación

-Sabes que es verdad-suspire.

-¿Cómo sigue tu nariz? Debe doler mucho.

-Al demonio con mi nariz-dije un poco molesto, la verdad muy molesto, poniéndome de pie para ir y tumbarme a su lado -de todos modos ya tome medicina

-Vamos a darle a la medicina la oportunidad de hacer efecto. Por esa razón no te muevas-dijo Maka, en tono coqueto y las mejillas de un rojo encendido, levantándose, para posarse delicadamente encima de mis piernas. Sus muslos quedaron a ambos lados de mis costados y su pelvis encima de mi regazo, en la parte más sensible de él.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte algo emocionado, pensé que con lo que había ocurrido Maka no querría hacer el amor conmigo.

-No te muevas-me pidió y se agacho hasta que su boca llego a mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mis manos se introdujeran lentamente debajo del vestido negro de mi novia, acariciándole, las suaves y torneadas piernas, en forma circular. Mientras ella posaba sus manos en mis hombros y nos besábamos, primero lentamente para después comenzar a jugar con su boca obligándola a que me respondiera con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia.

-Maka lo único que provocas es que quiera llevarte a mi cuarto-dije con voz seductora y algo entrecortada a causa de la excitación, cuando nos dejamos de besar por un momento.

-Pero yo quiero que me lleves a tu cuarto-soltó ella tímidamente, a pesar que de que fue esta atrevida chiquilla la que comenzó provocándome. Era mucho más de lo que mi voluntad podía aguantar, no sé si era por la medicina o por la carita que Maka me mostraba, pero hasta la nariz dejo de dolerme. Le quite los lentes y me puse en pie con ella en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Las reglas del juego las pongo yo.

-No veo nada.

-Si ves, aunque sea un poco-dije autoritariamente, aunque era Maka la que me tenía comiendo de su mano, tirando sus lentes en el sofá prácticamente corrí a mi cuarto cargándola.

En cuanto entramos a mi cuarto la puse en la cama, me fui a cerrar la puerta con seguro y entonces… sonó mi celular. Maka me vio perpleja. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver quien hablaba me saque el celular del bolsillo de la camisa, lo apague y lo tire en el cesto de basura (ya después lo recojo)

Maka que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama, rió nerviosa al ver que me aproximaba a la cama.

-La verdad, no sé cómo hacer esto-

-Solo déjate llevar-dije, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar el nacimiento de sus clavículas y mis manos perpetraban en su busto sintiendo lo suaves que eran, apreté ligeramente ambos y como respuesta obtuve un gemido de placer por parte de Maka, que me excito en sobremanera. La conduje en medio de la cama para poder juguetear un poco más con ella. Deslice mis manos hasta su cintura

-Soul-me llamo ella con un suspiro mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurre en su oído, dando suaves mordisco en su oreja.

-Sé que he sido muy terca con respecto a esto, pero quiero que sepas que lo quiero y lo ansío tanto como tú-me miro y sus ojos en lugar de jade parecían un mar líquido. Todo en ella me decía que la hiciera por completo mía.

La iba colocar debajo de mi cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Dámelo-le dije, entre autoritario y divertido. Y saco el teléfono del pequeño bolsillo delantero de su vestido.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunte cortante, poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama. Maka me veía algo preocupada y también se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, pero la abrace con mi brazo libre y quedo de espaldas hacia mi-Vandom, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Lo lamento en serio, pero Maka no puede hablar contigo por el momento, estamos ocupados. Ya sabes.

-Soul no digas eso-se quejó mi novia en voz baja

-Vandom te voy a decir algo. Tus amenazas me van y me importan tanto como si no las hicieras. Así que hagámonos un favor y por una vez acepta que perdiste. Maka ya es mía- acto seguido colgué el teléfono y lo aventé a la pared rompiéndolo.

-No era necesario hacer eso-se quejó Maka queriendo dar la vuelta, sin embargo, la abrace con los dos brazos, hundiendo mi boca entre su cabello para llegar a su cuello, y comenzando abrir el primer botón de su vestido.

-Luego conseguimos otro. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-comente de manera picara, ocupándome de otros tres botones. Acariciando lo suave de sus pechos por encima de la ropa interior

Sus caderas se pegaban a mi miembro a través del pantalón y del vestido. Cuando por fin pude desabotonar el vestido y bajarlo lentamente hasta el final de la espalda pude ver algo que me maravillo. Volteándole con lentitud, dejándola de rodillas entre mis piernas dije:

-Qué bonito hasta pareces un regalo con todo y moños-pues la ropa interior de Maka era de encaje blanco, con unos coquetos moños verdes, al igual que sus ojos-No pensé que te pondrías algo así

-De… déjame. Si no te parece no me veas y listo-y puso sus palmas sobre mis ojos

-No espera, si quiero verte-exclame queriéndome quitar las manos de Maka de la cara

Al quitar sus manos y agarrarlas forcejeamos juguetonamente y termine de espaldas con mi rubia sobre mí, ella ya solo estaba en ropa interior.

-No es justo-reclamaba Maka, totalmente avergonzada-solo yo me encuentro con tan poca ropa.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo-dije, mientras aflojaba el nudo de mi corbata-¿me ayudas?

Le tome las manos y las conduje a mi camisa, colocándolas sobre los botones. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Mis manos jugaban con un coqueto listón de su brasier. Cuando termino con la camisa:

-Te falto otra cosa ¿No crees?-y mire significativamente el cinturón de mis pantalones

-Oh-exhalo ella y se puso roja- Es tan vergonzoso.

Y rápidamente se abalanzo para abrazarme. Sentí lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo. Me sentí un poco mal, porque se lo estaba poniendo algo difícil, por lo que correspondí a su abrazo y le susurre:

-Es broma, no te preocupes –riendo en su oído-La verdad es que te ves muy mona.

Nos dimos la vuelta y la recosté para besarla nuevamente. Su vestido y mi camisa ya se encontraban en el piso. Yo mismo me quite los pantalones y los arroje al suelo, quedando ambos en ropa interior, mientras ella me miraba muy apenada. Mi mano se colocó de forma instintiva en su pierna derecha mientras la besaba. Levantando el rostro para verla me di cuenta que ya no era la chiquilla que yo había conocido en la preparatoria, y por mi mente cruzo, que la idea de Wes sobre casarnos no era para nada absurda.

Maka respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de mis caricias. Fui besando su cuello con delicadeza, para llegar hasta su pecho y con cuidado le quite el sostén, y pude apreciar un busto de lo más apetecible que ella intento ocultar, pero no la deje, pues le sostuve ambas manos arriba de la cabeza.

-Tranquila-intente calmarla. Pero tal vez me sentía igual o más ansioso que ella. Siempre soñé con este momento y ahora que lo tenía palpable en mis manos y en mis sentidos no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Maka debió notar la inseguridad que reflejaron mis ojos por un momento y con cautela me abrazo. Pude sentir su suave pecho juntándose con mi torso y las palabras que me dijo al oído me sacaron colores de la pura pena.

-¡Cuanto piensas torturarme esta noche!-exclame, conteniendo el aliento

Al recostarnos me lleve a la boca unos de sus senos, con el contacto de mis labios Maka arqueo la espalda y como me tenía abrazado lo único que provoco fue que quedáramos aún más juntos. Mi rostro quedo entre el pronunciado busto de Maka. Complacido con esto me dedique a morder, lamer y chupar los senos de mi novia.

Ella daba leves risitas y decía

-Soul me hace cosquillas je je je. Ah… ah espera por favor

Ya estaba muy excitado como para esperar y ella solo estaba en bragas. Baje hasta llegar a sus piernas, alce una con delicadeza para besar por detrás de su rodilla y bese por puro instinto el interior de sus muslos, para luego lamerlos con lentitud, con esto Maka gimió más que nunca, y al verla con los ojitos cerrados y la boca apretada de puro placer. Me fundí en un inmediato y profundo beso con ella, que fue correspondido.

-Esto… es mejor… de lo que imaginaba-solté en voz alta, mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por mi cadera

Maka me abrazo casi con desesperación y besaba mi cuello. Quien pensaría que un tipo cool como yo sería tan sensible en esa parte del cuerpo. Los dos forcejeábamos y nos movíamos al mismo compás apasionado, abrazándonos, besándonos, intercambiando caricias de lo más sublimes por encima de nuestra piel, que provocaban cosquillas de lo más sugerentes y provocando que quisiéramos cada vez más. Ambos estábamos muy despeinados y lo mechones de su cabello rubio se encontraban despeinados en su cara y mojados por el sudor.

-Maka.

-¿si?

-Ya no podemos volver atrás-suspire, mientras posaba suaves besos en su mentón. Y estando sobre ella, la senté y tome su manita para meterla entre mis bóxer. Enseñándole donde podía tocar. Maka se puso de inmediato roja por el contacto de la piel desnuda y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿Estas seguro?

Asentí y al mismo tiempo yo introducía lentamente dos dedos en la intimidad de Maka, que se encontraba ya húmeda y palpitante, como respuesta obtuve un ligero quejido y un apretón muy leve en mi virilidad que se sintió de lo más agradable.

-Soul, por favor.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres seguir yo entenderé-y era verdad por mucho que yo la deseara jamás abusaría de ella. Maka asintió levemente y dijo:

-Está bien, continua-suspirando.

Con mucho cuidado acariciaba entre las piernas de Maka. Escuchando por momentos sus gemidos de placer y recibiendo las atenciones de su pequeña mano. Por fin me acomode entre sus piernas, el verla ahí sin ropa y con la expresión de inocencia en la cara, era suficiente provocación para mis deseos más anhelantes. Despacio me introduje en lo más íntimo de su caliente cuerpo. Ella apretó su cara contra mi hombro y soltó un gritito de dolor, también sentí sus lagrimas en mi hombro.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero te juro que estamos juntos en esto. Te amo. Antes que cualquier otra cosa y ante todo lo primero eres tú-susurre en su oído para calmarla.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo continua-contesto Maka con la cara aun en mi hombro.

Con la intención de que le doliera lo menos posible comencé a frotar lentamente. Hasta que por fin escuche unos leves gemidos de su delicada y tierna boca. Para mí también se volvió de lo más placentero el poder sacar y meter, una y otra vez, esa parte de mi cuerpo del interior de mi dulce rubia.

-Maka, se esta... tan bien y humedo dentro de ti-gruñí con voz sensual mientras acariciaba sus piernas sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella. Sentía muy caliente entre mis piernas, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llegar al clímax y se sintió aún mejor cuando la cadera de mi Maka comenzó a moverse, a mi mismo compás.

-¡Ah... Ah ah Soul!-es lo que yo escuchaba de su tierna voz, pues Maka jadeaba ya sin razón alguna, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, con su rubia cabellera despeinada y empapada, apretándome la espalda-¡se siente tan raro!

Seguí moviéndome un poco más fuerte y rápido, sintiendo como apretaba mi miembro, y abrí un poco más sus piernas para que ella se sintiera tan bien como yo lo hacía, escuchando sus **_"¡he!, ¡ah!, ¡soul!, !más¡"_ **hasta que finalmente Maka soltó el grito más fuerte que le había escuchado en toda la noche, comunicándome así, que había llegado al clímax. Y que lo que yo le hacia en verdad le gustaba.

-¡SOUL!

En respuesta a esa dulce voz yo también me vine a causa de la excitación. Aquello había sido increíble y mas porque se trataba de Maka la única chica de mi vida. Me costo regular mi respiración antes de tumbarme a su lado. ¿y quien podría después de haber sentido tanto placer?

Antes de que ella se durmiera, la cubrí con la manta de la cama y le llene de besos delicados la frente, mientras ella me abrazaba y se acomodaba en mi pecho

-Maka ¿sabes algo?

¿Qué… pasa?-dijo ella bostezando por el cansancio, pero con una sonrisa.

-Que ya madure, no me importaría casarme mañana mismo.

Ella me devolvió una mirada incrédula y carcajeo.

-Estás loco Soul Evans, loco

-Lo más importante eres tú-le recordé.

-Gracias. Tú también lo eres para mí. Te amo-dijo ella acurrucándose entre mis brazos.

Sin más nos quedamos dormidos. Y pensé que sería muy feliz, si todas las noches fueran así. Con Maka dormida entre mis brazos.

**################################################## ################################################## ################**

**Lo sé, me tarde horriblemente con este Fic. Espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no sabia que poner. Ademas me moría de la pena u/u. Quitaba y ponía cosas. **

**En verdad, en verdad lamento lo que me tarde, y es que también perdí el manuscrito de otra de mis historias y no lo he encontrado. Por lo mientras espero que disfruten de esta.**

**Saludos**


End file.
